Jessica's New Job
by Windrises
Summary: Jessica is forced to take a break, from being a private investigator, due to her drinking problem. Trish tries to get Jessica a wholesome job, but Jessica's drunk antics put her job, as well as her bond with Trish, in danger.


Note: Jessica Jones is a Netflix show, created by Melissa Rosenberg, that was based on a comic book, that was created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos.

Jessica Jones sat at her desk, while angrily sighing. Her bestie, Trish Walker, had pressured her, into not getting drunk. Jessica was very reluctant, to break her bad addiction. However, Trish kept insisting, that Jessica start taking care of herself. She stopped going to bars and stopped going to random grocery stores, that had alcohol-related sales.

After a long hour, of sitting at her desk, Jessica felt she couldn't keep being sober. She figured she could get some alcohol or wine, without Trish knowing about it. She got up and started stepping out of her house. Once she was in the hallway, Jessica paused and wondered where she could go, to get a quick drink. She walked across the hall and started knocking on the door, of her sidekick, Malcolm Ducasse. Malcolm opened the door, while Jessica smiled and said, "Hi, Malcolm."

Malcolm could instantly tell, that something suspicious was going on, because Jessica rarely smiled or gave a friendly greeting. He folded his arms, sighed, and said, "Hi, Jessica. What's going on?"

Jessica answered, "I need your help."

Malcolm replied, "If you need my help, that's great. However, I doubt you came here, to get help. I have a feeling, that you paid me a visit, so you can get something you shouldn't have. You want a drink, don't you?"

Jessica replied, "Yes I do."

Malcolm responded, "Come on, Jessica. You know you can't get drunk."

Jessica gritted her teeth and replied, "Give me a break, Malcolm. I'm a grown-up, who's allowed to drink."

Malcolm responded, "Legally, you're allowed to, but the law allows a lot of stuff, that it shouldn't."

Jessica sighed and replied, "Don't be Mr. Morals."

Malcolm responded, "It's better than being Mr. Bad Friend."

Jessica said, "Look, just give me a glass of wine or something. It won't lead to anything bad."

Malcolm replied, "Trish instructed me, to not let you have a drop, regardless of your stubbornness."

Jessica sternly said, "I'm beyond thirsty. Get me a drink, now."

Malcolm replied, "If that's what you want, you got it." Jessica had a smug smile on her face, because she thought she had won. She thought Malcolm was going to his kitchen, to pour her a glass of wine. However, Malcolm also had a smug smile on his face, because he wasn't getting her any wine. A moment later, he returned to her and handed her a glass of milk.

Jessica asked, "Are you joking around?"

Malcolm explained, "You claimed you were thirsty and needed a drink. Milk's a drink." Jessica threw the milk, at Malcolm's shirt. Malcolm said, "Grow up, Jessica."

Jessica scoffed and asked, "You think I need to grow up? You're the one, who's being Mr. Wholesome."

Malcolm replied, "There's nothing wrong, with being Mr. Wholesome. Frankly, it's a lot better, than being Ms. Grumpy Drinker." Jessica rolled her eyes and walked into her apartment.

A few minutes, Trish Walker walked to Jessica's apartment and knocked on the door. Jessica opened the door and said, "Hey, Trish."

Trish looked excited and full of energy, while replying, "Hi, Jessica. As always, it's great to see you."

Jessica responded, "You're the only person, who would say that."

Trish replied, "Then I'm the only person, who will admit you're awesome."

Jessica felt guilty and a little upset, by Trish's compliments, because she felt she didn't deserve them. She said, "Don't act like I'm something special."

Trish replied, "Jessica, you can deny the truth, but you're very special."

Jessica responded, "I suppose I could be considered special, but not in a good way."

Trish sternly said, "Stop mocking yourself, Jessica. Mocking yourself is an unhealthy habit. It could tempt you, into needing to get drunk, once again."

Jessica sat down and replied, "Before you came here, I got awfully close, to getting drunk."

Trish felt concerned, while asking, "What happened?"

Jessica replied, "I felt I needed a drink, as soon as possible. I tried to get some wine, from Malcolm, but Mr. Wholesome wouldn't let me get drunk. He gave me a glass of milk."

Trish responded, "It's good, that you didn't get drunk."

Jessica replied, "But I would of, if you and Malcolm didn't get in my way." She paused and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't word that, in a very nice way. Both of you are doing a noble thing, but I'm rather lacking, when it comes to noble qualities. I want to stop pretending, that I'm some kind of noble hero."

Trish confidently responded, "You are a hero, Jessica. Frankly, I never understood you're way of thinking. You deny the truth, of your respectable accomplishments. You became a private investigator and have helped dozens of people, with their cases."

Jessica replied, "I've been temporarily banned, from being a private investigator, due to getting drunk, during work hours."

Trish said, "Well, I'm here, to give you a new job."

Jessica cringed, at the thought of Trish giving her a job. Jessica loved Trish, but her bestie had the type of jobs, that Jessica thought were embarrassing. In her childhood years, Trish was an actress and as an adult, Trish hosted a popular, but corny radio show. Jessica had negative feelings, towards both of those jobs, so she felt uneasy and afraid, of what job Trish had up her sleeves. Jessica nervously asked, "What's the job?"

Trish calmly replied, "You shouldn't feel afraid, Jessica. I'm not giving you a job, that would involve fighting the forces of evil and other life-threatening adventures."

Jessica responded, "Frankly, I'd rather have one of those jobs, than be some embarrassingly-goofy entertainer."

Trish replied, "At my work, I recorded a special radio show. Unlike my other shows, this one wasn't live. It's going to be released, in a few days. Before that happens, it has to be edited. The show is supposed to run, for two hours. The stuff I recorded lasts two hours, but a portion of that has to be edited out, for commercials. I want you, to be my editor. I sent you an email, that has the file, that my show was recorded on. Listen to the show and edit the parts, that drag on and aren't needed, in general."

Jessica sighed and asked, "You want me, to be your little assistant?"

Trish explained, "I want you, to have a job, that's safe. You'll get a good amount of money, for doing this. Doing this can give you something to do. You need something, which will make your mind stop thinking about dangerous investigations and getting drink."

Jessica replied, "Okay then."

Trish hugged Jessica and said, "I wish you the best, with this assignment."

Jessica asked, "Are you actually wishing me luck? This editing thing will be super easy."

After Trish left, Jessica checked her emails and found the email, from Trish, that had the radio show's audio. Jessica started listening, but she had a hard time tolerating it. The radio show was very lighthearted, innocent, and corny. Because of that, Jessica thought it was a nightmarish event, to listen to the painfully-bland show. A sneaky thought popped into Jessica's mind. She figured she'd be able, to tolerate the radio show, if she got drunk. Going to a nearby bar or store was a risky idea, in case Trish or somebody Trish knew was there.

Jessica stepped out and started heading to Malcolm's apartment. She desperately hoped, that Malcolm wasn't home or wasn't in his living room or kitchen. She walked inside and looked around. Malcolm wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, while made Jessica smile. She ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked inside, in the hopes of finding what she needed, to get drunk. She found a couple bottles of wine, so she grabbed them and walked out.

Jessica went into her apartment and locked the door. She opened the wine bottles and started drinking. She was desperate and was in a rush, so she drank two bottles, in less than an hour. Due to all the wine, Jessica was in a more immature and wild mood, than she usually was. She started dancing and prancing. She was so filled with excitement, that she felt she had to throw random things around, to calm herself down. She grabbed some books and newspapers and threw them. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her bags of chips. She threw them, as well as several other household items. She slipped over some chips, that she had thrown to the ground. She fell down and started laughing.

Jessica walked to her computer and started sitting down. She was in such a weird mood, that she started pressing random buttons, on her computer's keyboard. She accidentally deleted the email, that had the radio show's file. After realizing her mistake, she angrily growled and said, "Wow, I sure failed."

Suddenly, Jessica heard someone, who was knocking on her door. Jessica opened the door and saw Malcolm, who was carrying a bag of groceries. Malcolm said, "Hi, Jessica. I went to a grocery store, to get you some milk and health drinks. I figured that would help you, with your drinking problem."

Jessica replied, "I need help, when it comes to that type of stuff."

Malcolm asked, "What's going on?"

Jessica explained, "While you were gone, I went into your apartment and took your wine."

Malcolm replied, "That was lowbrow."

Jessica responded, "I drank both bottles, in one hour."

Malcolm replied, "Wowsers, that's reckless."

Jessica responded, "I had so much energy, from all the drinking, that I wasn't putting much thought or care, into what I was doing. I started pressing random buttons, on my computer, and I accidentally deleted Trish's email. That email had the show, that I was supposed to edit. Trish trusted me and was relying on me, which are two things, that nobody should ever do. I let her down, in a number of ways."

Malcolm looked around and saw all the messes, that Jessica had caused. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on? There's a bunch of newspapers, books, and chips, that are scattered around the floor."

Jessica replied, "I need you, to give me some help."

Malcolm responded, "I can do that. I'll sweep the mess and start giving you some healthy drinks."

Jessica replied, "I have a different plan."

Malcolm felt uneasy, while asking, "What is it?"

Jessica replied, "If Trish finds out what I did, her feelings will be really hurt and I'll be in a lot of trouble. If you could take the blame, for what happened, that'd really benefit this situation."

Malcolm said, "So, you want me to pretend to be the bad guy, to restore your reputation?"

Jessica answered, "More or less."

Malcolm replied, "Wow, truly lowbrow."

Jessica said, "In return, you can have all my chips."

Malcolm asked, "You expect me to eat the chips, that are scattered around your floor?"

Jessica grabbed a large bowl and filled it with chips, that had been on the floor. She gave it to Malcolm and said, "Free snack."

The next day, Trish went into Jessica and Malcolm's apartment building. She wanted to know, if Jessica had stopped drinking. She walked to Malcolm's apartment, to find out the truth. Malcolm opened the door, while wearing a black cape, top hat, and a toy mustache. Trish had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Malcolm talked, in an overdramatic voice, while saying, "I, the villainous Malcolm, have ruined your plans, to help your dear Jessica. I had her come into my fridge and take all of my wine, to get her drunk. It was part of my evil plan, to make her soberness fail." He did an evil-sounding laugh.

Trish did lots of giggling, while responding, "Wow, that was nothing short of absurd."

Malcolm chuckled and replied, "You're right. Jessica hired me, to take the blame, for what happened."

Trish looked concerned, while asking, "What happened?"

Malcolm answered, "You better visit her, so she can explain the mess, that she's dealing with."

Trish walked to Jessica's apartment and started knocking on the door. Jessica opened the door, while looking ashamed of yourself. Trish said, "Hi, Jessica." She folded her arms and said, "The comedy sketch, of Malcolm being a cartoony villain, didn't trick me. I know you're the one, who pressured yourself, into getting drunk."

Jessica replied, "I'm afraid that's true. I felt I couldn't resist the temptation."

Trish responded, "Come on, Jessica. You're a superhero, a detective, and my best friend. You've done things, that are beyond amazing. Can't you abandon this petty and dangerous drinking?"

Jessica said, "I did something, that was really stupid, while I was drunk."

Trish asked, "What did you do?"

Jessica said, "I accidentally deleted the email, that you sent me. Because of that, I didn't edit your radio show. I didn't do the job, that you needed me to do. I was a major screw-up."

Trish looked somewhat offended, while asking, "Do you think the radio show is the real reason, why I'm upset?"

Jessica replied, "I figured the radio show was the thing, that's the real problem. After all, that show has to be edited, before it can be broadcast. Your work's essential, to you."

Trish responded, "To a certain extent, yes, but you are more important."

Jessica looked surprised, while asking, "You think I'm more important, than your job?"

Trish said, "You think you only hurt your own feelings, by insulting yourself, but that's not the case. You think you can lead a careless, reckless life, because you don't think there's anybody, who cares about you. However, that's not the case. You're my favorite person, in this world."

Jessica asked, "Did half of the population turn into dust or something?"

Trish said, "Even if the world's population doubled, you'd still be my favorite person."

Jessica replied, "Then you have crappy taste."

A tear came out of Trish's eye. Jessica put her hand on Trish's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. As usual, you were right. I thought I was only bringing myself down, by being a drunken failure. However, I now realize, that I'm also hurting your life and your feelings. Tomorrow, I'll go to rehab, because you are my favorite person and I don't want to hurt your feelings, any longer."

Trish smiled and hugged Jessica, while replying, "Thank you."

Jessica asked, "Want a glass of milk?"

Trish said, "Yes, but you have to drink milk, as well."

Jessica replied, "Fair enough."

Trish smiled, while drinking her milk. Nearly everybody had told her, that Jessica was a hopeless case. However, she kept believing that wasn't true and Jessica was starting to prove that, by abandoning her drinking. To Jessica, drinking was an addiction, but making her loved ones happy was a stronger addiction.


End file.
